


Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez (Chapter 1-Welcome to LS, Lopez)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Anthony “Gay Tony” Prince is Bisexual, Bank Robbery, Being Walked In On, Drug Use, F/M, GTA Online Character-Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interracial Sex, Oral Sex, Pacific Standard Heist (Grand Theft Auto Online), Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Luis Lopez gets off to a rocky start in Los Santos, first being part of an almost routine robbery of the Pacific Standard Bank in Vinewood, then he walks in on a disturbing scene...What will his boss and best friend think of this?
Series: Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez (Chapter 1-Welcome to LS, Lopez)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a slowly progressing better 2021! I had quite the time writing this fic once I was able to sit down and just think. YES. I did put Luis as one of the hostages in the Pacific Standard Heist in GTA V's Online. And yes, those OCs robbing the bank happen to be four of my friends on PlayStation and their characters in Online. I've told most of my inner PS circle the truth about me getting into the world of fanfiction writing, let alone me writing them and they'll be more than happy to make a cameo appearance or two in this story. Also, I did write a classic "walking in on sex" scene. But I had fun writing it as it's something I definitely see Marina doing, cheating on Tony while high and all. But regardless, hope you enjoy!
> 
> January 3rd, 2021-Minor edits towards the end.

**Three weeks earlier-the Pacific Standard Bank in Vinewood, Los Santos.**

Luis Lopez had just entered the Pacific Standard bank in Vinewood, about to proceed with a transaction for his boss and partner, Tony Prince when suddenly, he and his fellow customers immediately got down to the floor.

“Shit, not again. _Dios Mio!”_ he hissed softly in his Dominican voice, laying on his stomach in his usual white and black jockey jacket, not believing that as in Liberty City, he was trapped in a bank when it was being robbed; no less than it had been only two days since he had first flown to San Andreas from Liberty.

The bank was being robbed by four mostly silent criminals.

The first one had a black and red suit with a “raider mask”, displaying its red google eyes and small white tusks hanging at the bottom of his mask.

The second accomplice had a black mandible ski mask on him with a mostly armor covered suit.

Their third accomplice looked similar to his first accomplice with a black-suited appearance, except that he had a monkey mask and he was wearing a pink tie.

Finally, their ringleader who led them to the door of the vault entrance was wearing a white suit with a red tie and a beige bunny mask.

“Open the door! _Ne pytaysya glupostey!_ ” the armored robber hissed with a distinctive Russian accent.

“Open the bloody door!” the red-black suited robber yelled in his British accent.

The blue-suited teller at the right side then relented.

“Ok, ok. I’ll do what you want! Please, don’t hurt me!” he yelled as he swiftly pressed the button at his desk to let the British-Russian duo in, while the ringleader and his other accomplice stayed to keep guard on Luis and the other hostages.

The ringleader walked right next to Luis and his two closest civilians, a brunette woman in a purple blouse and jeans, and an older man in a beige suit.

Luis could barely hear the ringleader being told instructions from an earpiece about “demolitions” and “crowd control”, even as he continued firing into the ceiling.

Suddenly, he heard more shots but now coming from back behind the tellers’ desks and into the vault room. He could only hear agonizing screams of death, likely the robbers killing guards coming out trying to ambush the group but to no avail.

“ _Diablo, Que mierda..._ shit,” he whispered to himself after hearing the shots.

**40 minutes later….**

Luis had once again barely escaped with his life, the second time he was caught up in a bank robbery. He was being interviewed along with other freed hostages after the criminals had robbed and escaped the bank in a deadly shootout outside the bank, killing many additional officers before their mysterious getaway.

“Mr. Lopez, if you know, hear, or see anything related, give us a call, OK?” the officer interviewing him finished up before giving him a slip with the LSPD’s number.

“Yeah, as always with this stuff, it’s a little fuzzy, but sure, I’ll give you a call,” Luis said before walking down the street away from the scene filled with numerous cop cars and other vehicles in front of the crowded crime scene.

Luis was used to this life of chaos. Ever since he was a kid, he knew the life of criminality well, whether he was a perpetrator or a victim. As a teenager and into his twenties, he was in and out of prison being involved in drug wars with his Hispanic friends back in Liberty. But more than ever he was determined to slowly ease out of that life, especially after the last stint in Liberty where he and Tony fought off mobsters and the like from killing them and ruining their clubbing empire.

Luis had thrown away the slip and walked down Vinewood Boulevard on the Vinewood star logos printed into the ground when his phone rang. 

“Hi, Luis! How’s it hanging?” asked the female voice into his ears, one of them with his usual earring.

“Marina Sanchez, my favorite corrupt government agent. Never thought I’d wanna hear from you again,” Luis said sarcastically to her.

“Oh Lopez, you’re so fucking square. You’re lucky Tony cares for you. I hear he’s coming to town for good! I’m so excited!” Marina shrieked.

“Anyway, what you need?” Luis asked.

“I hear you need to get more settled into LS ahead of Tony’s arrival, right? Alright, fine. I confess. I’ve lent you my apartment across from the Arcadius building downtown,” she offered to Luis.

“A government agent lending me her apartment despite my history? I don’t know, sweetheart,” Luis sighed.

“Look Lopez, I assure you I took out all the bugs and shit. Especially with the damn FIB and DEA up my fucking ass. Hell, I even got my own men trying to catch me. Anyway, just settle in and stay out of trouble. At least long enough until you want to do business,” Marina hissed.

‘Fine. Where again?” Luis asked, now curious about Marina’s offer.

“Downtown. You’ll know when you see the Arcadius skyscraper and the apartment’s across from it. When you’re ready for me to show you the town, walk to my office in Arcadius,” she offered.

“Alright, I’ll check it out. See ya, Marina,” Luis said before hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, Luis had raced his way into downtown and parked in front of the apartment building Marina had advised him on.

“Great, another shithole to live in. At least I’m not paying for it. _Aquí Vamos de nuevo_ ,” Luis sighed before he walked in.

**The next morning**

After a much-needed night of sleep, Luis had walked across the street to the Arcadius building. He then walked inside to get on one of the elevators up to Marina’s floor, at least six or so floors up.

He walked out and was greeted by the other three elevators on her floor and her office door. Inside he could barely make out the green lettering of the LB Paper and IAA logos on a wall plaque above the secretary and her desk.

“Hello, sir. May I help you?” she asked him with a smile on her face covered by her afro’d black hair.

“Here to see Miss Sanchez,” Luis replied.

“You look familiar…Luis Lopez, right?” the secretary continued.

“How’d you figure out it was me?” Luis wondered.

“C’mon, everyone in this city knows you Mr. Lopez when they see him and his employer, Tony Prince! How long you worked for him?” she laughed.

“Fifteen years or so, I think,” Luis answered, used to people associating him with Tony over the years.

“A decade and a half huh? What’s it liking working for a guy who’s the only man to own both a gay and straight club at the same time, let alone both in Liberty City?” she asked.

“Well, it isn’t easy, believe me. You have gangsters and other assholes trying to put us down but it hasn’t stopped us,” Luis chuckled.

“I’m sure it isn’t. I’ve heard a few stories from the boss about when she was younger and first dating you guys,” she said.

“Heh, funny. I don’t know what she told you but that was just her and Tony, ok. I was just making sure they didn’t get killed,” Luis insisted.

“Sure, tough guy….” she sighed, rolling her eyes in disbelief over Luis’ claim.

Luis then turned his attention to a slightly open door on their left, hearing a muffled moan and gargle from within the room.

“Uh, you might not wanna go in there…” the secretary said nervously, but Luis ignored her and slowly creaked the door open.

Luis found himself in Marina’s office bedroom, with two more rooms to the left, and two sinks attached to a giant cabinet in the middle of the room.

“Marina? Anyone here?” Luis yelled, with a muffled yelp and cough now coming from the right room.

Luis slowly walked up to the right door and creaked it open, revealing a disturbing scene….

“Hey man, who the fuck are you?” a large and muscular black man huffed to Luis.

The man had Marina bobbing her blonde head up and down on his cock.

Panicking, he immediately took his right hand off her buttocks covered in her red leather pants.

“WHAT THE FUCK, MARINA? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” Luis yelled, pulling out his Glock. 

The man let go of Marina's head, pushing her away. 

“Look man, this isn’t what it looks like! I’m so sorry, please take my money! Just don’t shoot me!” the man begged, raising his hands. 

He scrambled out of the bathroom past Luis, shaking as he raced to yank his clothes back on. 

“Marcus, he ain’t doin’ nothin'! Lopez, put the fucking gun down, you dick!” she hacked, wiping her mouth. 

“What’s wrong with you, you bitch? I’m not even in LS for two fucking days and I’m already having to stop you from cheating on Tony? Get some fucking help, Marina! Lay off the fucking blow!” Luis hissed.

“Look man, I’m so sorry about this. You need money, drugs, you name it…,” Marcus offered.

“NO! You’re lucky I don’t put you in the ground! Get the fuck out of here, _entender_?” Luis demanded.

“Yes sir! No fucking questions asked!” Marcus hurried, rushing out of the room and getting on their elevator.

Five minutes later, and Marina was already getting changed up to go out with Luis, with him sitting on her couch watching Weazel News.

“You’re such a hypocritical dickface, you know that Lopez!” she hissed from in her bedroom.

“Look, sweetheart. I’m sorry for walking in on your fun time. But you really need to lay off the fucking blow and sucking other dudes off if you’re serious about Tony this time. I mean, it's already getting me the chills that you’re heading the IAA out here. What will your guys here and back on the east coast think if they catch you with us in this lifestyle? Serious jail time…” Luis ranted.

“Ugh, alright. I fucking get it ok. I’ll try to take a break from the blow. But a girl like me needs substance, baby. You don’t get it, especially now that I’m mature enough for Tony…” she sighed.

“Fine. Speaking of Tony, when’s he coming again?” Luis asked.

“He’s supposed to be coming sooner or later. Now that the fucking mayor has finally lifted the embargo on the nightclub and casino scene out here. He’s supposed to fly out from Liberty tonight and hopefully meet us in the morning,” she answered.

“Alright, but don’t we have some other business to take care of?” Luis continued.

“Alright, first of all, I’m gonna try and get you acquainted with some of your…brethren. You’re Hispanic, right Lopez?” she asked.

“Yeah. Dominican-American,” Luis answered.

“Good. I know some local boys out East who could use some help on some small-time shit,” she insisted.

“Sorry, but I’m away from that life now. Can’t be involved in that shit anymore after Liberty,” Luis replied, not wanting to get back into the street life he had left behind.

“Look, Lopez. You don’t have a choice in this city. You’re just lucky the African American and white gangs are on the decline with you Latin Americans having the upper hand. At least take some advantage of it,” she offered.

“Alright, I’ll think about it. You ready or what?” Luis replied as he got up off the couch. 

Marina walked out of her room in another of her skimpy outfits. She was in a checkered moss green tied shirt, her usual favorite pair of mocha brown leather khaki pants, and black catsuit boots. To complete her look, she carefully choose black retro glasses and her gold pendulum earrings swung gently as she moved. 

“Fuck it, I’m gorgeous,” she sighed. 

Marina then bent over to the floor next to her whiskey cabinet, exposing her lower back checkered flag tattoo above her buttocks and picking up a few hundred dollar bills off her money-filled floor. 

Luis couldn't help but give a chuckle while starring at her ass. 

"What the hell's so funny, Lopez?" she hissed. 

"What? Isn't it fucking obvious? You're still dressing up like a hooker? I can see your checkered ass all the way to Mexico," he laughed. 

"Haha, very funny. I know you want this ass, Luis. I don't care if you insist on me being with Tony. You know I love leather pants," Marina replied, annoyed yet somewhat flattered at his remarks. 

"Sure, you do," Luis sighed. 

He then scouted the room, noticing the table on his right featuring a map of the state, along with bags of cocaine and a few gun cases. 

“Marina, what the fuck is wrong with you? It's already fucking bad enough you got money lying all around, but more fucking blow and now guns?" he huffed. 

"Honey, that's none of your business. You wouldn't understand," she sighed. 

"You know what, fine. Do it your way. But you really should get a safe though," Luis suggested. 

“Honey, if I’m gonna work on being more faithful to Tony, you gotta be more of a man and less of a pussy, got it?” Marina insisted as she handed Luis the few hundred dollar bills before picking up her purse. 

“Fine. Lead the way,” Luis replied sarcastically as the duo then walked out of her office, leaving the TV on Weazel News. 

"-Pacific Standard, robbed again? That's what happened today according to Vinewood police as for yet another week..." the TV hummed before randomly shutting off. 

“Oh, one more thing. You did meet my secretary, Teresa, right?” Marina asked.

“Uh, yeah. Nice girl. Too bad she didn’t tell me you were fucking someone else,” Luis huffed.

“She’s loyal. I can almost always trust her with secrets. I think we may have scared her off though. She gets scared really easily,” Marina sighed as she pressed the button for her and Luis to get on the elevator, ready to show Luis the ins and outs of the West Coast "paradise." 

(The Ballad of Marina Sanchez...To Be Continued)


End file.
